


Just let me prove myself!

by RandoShipperLady



Series: Umbrella academy one shots and short stories [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoShipperLady/pseuds/RandoShipperLady
Summary: Vanya wants to prove herself by joining the military. What will happen if she comes back differently? Will her siblings even care?
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves/Leonard Peabody
Series: Umbrella academy one shots and short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085264
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vanya wants to prove herself by joining the military. What will happen if she comes back differently? Will her siblings even care?

“It dangerous!” Diego yelled angrily at Vanya. 

“So what if it is! You do dangerous things everyday!” She yelled back. 

That only angered him more as he screamed, “Its not the same thing! I’m not heading into a middle of a fuckin war!”

Angrily she shouted, “I don’t care! Diego I need to prove myself! Just let me be more than just useless number seven for once in my life!” He looked at her for second and then they were suddenly hugging each other as hard as possible and crying into each other’s arms.

“V-v-v-vanya I- I- I-m s-s-s-s-s-s-s-scared” Diego whispers while barley being able to say it because he is stuttering so much. 

“Diego...”

“I-I-I d-d-don’t w-want to l-loose a-a-a-another s-s-sibling.”

“Diego you aren’t on a be getting rid of me that fast.”

“B-b-b-but...”

“Diego I promise I will come back.” Vanya said as she stuck out her pinky. He had a small smile on his face when he shook her pinky.

“I love you V.”

I love you too Di but I need to go now.” She kissed his his forehead and turned around to grab her bags but Diego grabbed them first and started walking out the door.

“I swear Diego-“

“Let your favorite brother carry your bags.” Diego said with a smirk.

Vanya smirked back, “Realy? I didn’t know Klaus was coming!” 

Diego groaned at that and muttered, “Well I don’t see him helping you carry your bags.” 

Vanya giggled and punched his shoulder and said, “Awwww Di you know your my fav”

He smiled but it faded away when he realized her bus pulled up and she had to leave. He gave her one last hug and said, “Now don’t go dying on me sis.” 

“Of course not Di. I love you and goodbye.”

“Love ya too and bye V.” 

She boarded the bus and she looked at the window to see Diego waving goodbye still. She waved back hoping too see him soon. They both had a bad feeling it would be a very long time till they see each other again.


	2. Chapter 2

Vanya had been in the military for 9 years and today was the day out of all the 9 years she was actually afraid. When the sun came up along with the gun fire that morning she started to feel a wave of dread pass over her. Now the reason she was afraid was not because she was in the middle of a war. No she has been in the middle of wars for 9 years. But today is different. Today she feels no scratch that she knows something is gonna happen but she just doesn’t know what. Deep down in her gut she knows she should do something. Prepare something or warn someone for the worst. But she doesn’t. She ignores her gut feeling and keeps on with another day in the war.

As she was fighting she never noticed the shouts, the yells, the warnings, not till it was too late. All she knew was pain. It felt like she was being ripped apart. She felt herself flying and then her whole world went black.

Diego had been hanging with his girlfriend Eudora. They were watching a movie when the letter came in. He had opened the door to a post man and the guy gave him a letter. He smiled when he realized who it would be from. His baby sis Vanya. She hadn’t sent him anything for 3 days and he had become worried. Plus he had to give her the great news of the devils.... I meant Reginalds death. Dora walked over and saw the letter in his hands and smiled. She has met Vanya and become good friends with her.

Neither of them expected the news they got. Soon as Diego read his smile soon dropped miserably. He didn’t even get to finish because he had read enough. His shaky hands dropped the letter to the floor as he fells to his knees with a blood curdling scream. Diego didn’t know what else to do but curl in a ball and cry. For he has lost his favorite little sister.


	3. Chapter 3

A young female woke up to see people running around all around her. She tried to sit up but only felt pain she groaned in pain and lauded back down.

“Be careful.”

She looked around her and noticed she was hooked up to equipment.

 _  
Shit_ , she thought, _I’m in the hospital.  
  
_

 _”_ Lieutenant General Hargreeves it is a pleasure meeting you.”

Vanya glanced to the side and saw a doctor standing in front of her. “Uhmmmmm hello?”

”Doctor Peabody.”

”Well hello. Now I have to inform you of your well injuries.” He said while gesturing at Vanya and holding out a mirror.

Thats the moment she finnaly understood what’s wrong. She could tell what was wrong or well what was missing. She looked at her legs that well weren’t there anymore in their place was prosthetic legs. Then she looked at her arm to realize that too was gone.   
  


“I need to inform you, you have been discharged.”

  
”I- I- what?”

”Yes I’m very sorry but now you can go home.”

This got a tiny smile to form on her lips as she whispered, “Home...”

“Bye guys...I’ll see you later.” Diego said with his head down.

Eudora walked over and kissed her boyfriends cheek saying, “Bye babe, it’s gonna be okay and please try to celebrate a bit after all that devil of a man is dead.”

”How can I celebrate when Vanya is gone?” He said miserably.

”Stop it Diego we don’t know if she is dead or not. It’s only been a week and a half and it only said she was missing it never said anything about being dead.”

”Yeah and if she is still alive she would be stranded in the middle of a war zone and what if they got her. The others could have kidnapped her!”

”Diego...”

”I would rather her be dead than be kidnapped by those people.”

She sighed sadly and whispered goodbye to her boyfriend as he walked out and too the mansion where his fathers funeral would be held.


End file.
